<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet. by Shadow Shirami Mitsuko (ShadowShirami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561409">Bittersweet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShirami/pseuds/Shadow%20Shirami%20Mitsuko'>Shadow Shirami Mitsuko (ShadowShirami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst pra caralho, Cade o Shadow?, Criação do conceito omegaverse, F/F, Fanfic antiga sendo postada aqui, Gen, I'm here guys, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Não terminada, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Referencias diversas, Shadow só queria um buraco, Slow Burn, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonadow in portuguese language, Sonic merece abraços, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, em desenvolvimento, muito MUITO slowburn, ninguém betaria isso, outros fandoms mencionados/referenciados, portuguese Sonadow, portuguese errors, porém sem muito lemon, progressão de escrita ao longo dos capítulos, sem betagem fodase, slowburn, tags adicionais depois, universo ENORME, use translate if you want read this, wet dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShirami/pseuds/Shadow%20Shirami%20Mitsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eram tantos sentimentos girando e retorcendo em sua mente, que chegava a deixá-lo completamente tonto.<br/>Tristeza, solidão, surpresa, negação, desespero, medo e um pobre coração tão frágil e delicado quanto porcelana.<br/>Ele nunca se viu necessitando tanto de Shadow quanto naquele momento, era como se todos os seus problemas e medos se dissolvessem quanto ele estava consigo, mesmo que não nas melhores situações.<br/>Era ilógico, irreal, se não tivesse acontecido consigo, nunca iria acreditar se alguém o contasse, nem mesmo ele ainda consegue acreditar, mesmo que o passar o tempo jogue em sua face que sim, é completamente real.<br/>O que faria agora? Como lidaria com toda a crescente pressão que recaí em seus ombros? Como poderia ele lutar ou ao menos tentar salvar alguém estando assim? Como toda a mídia lidaria com o fato de que ele, Sonic, não era tão inocente quanto estimavam?<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Original Female Character(s), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Original Character(s), Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. O que farei com você, Faker?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vou colar a sinopse completa aqui porque tem limitações que não esperava lmao<br/>*<br/>Eram tantos sentimentos girando e retorcendo em sua mente, que chegava a deixá-lo completamente tonto.</p><p>Tristeza, solidão, surpresa, negação, desespero, medo e um pobre coração tão frágil e delicado quanto porcelana.</p><p>Ele nunca se viu necessitando tanto de Shadow quanto naquele momento, era como se todos os seus problemas e medos se dissolvessem quanto ele estava consigo, mesmo que não nas melhores situações.</p><p>Era ilógico, irreal, se não tivesse acontecido consigo, nunca iria acreditar se alguém o contasse, nem mesmo ele ainda consegue acreditar, mesmo que o passar o tempo jogue em sua face que sim, é completamente real.</p><p>O que faria agora? Como lidaria com toda a crescente pressão que recaí em seus ombros? Como poderia ele lutar ou ao menos tentar salvar alguém estando assim? Como toda a mídia lidaria com o fato de que ele, Sonic, não era tão inocente quanto estimavam?</p><p>Como lidariam com o fato de que até os heróis falham?</p><p>Sentia-se cada vez mais perdido, seus medos, suas inseguranças e todos os seus receios para quem tanto ama nunca pareceram tão tortuosos e dolorosos quanto agora.</p><p>E imaginar que todo esse looping começou simplesmente com uma proposta indecente e muitas, muitas noites de sexo.<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>Phew, trazer Bittersweet para cá foi um decisão muito demorada puta merda, eu podia ter feito tem o que? Anos, mas é cansativo mover capítulos para caralho e estava me preparando psicologicamente para isso antes de qualquer coisa.<br/>Vai ser um longo caminho ganhar alguma visibilidade aqui com tantas histórias (puta boas por sinal eu perco horas nessa tag de sonadow), então vai ser um desafio que vai ser um prazer aceitar, é foda porque é um site multilinguagem e geralmente o inglês se sobressai muito mais (inclusive a maioria das minhas leituras é em inglês e até já li algumas coisas em francês ou mandarim [com tradutor não estou nesse nível de poliglotisse ainda senão nem estaria escrevendo em português] do tanto que os autores daqui me prendem.<br/>Agora deixando de lado meu carinho pelo conteúdo dos fãs daqui e TENTANDO voltar ao foco, Bittersweet é de longe minha masterpiece, muitos anos investidos, muitas horas cansativas, vários momentos, começou com uma proposta simples e boba, inclusive o começo sugere isso, mas depois comecei a engatar e me empolgar e quando vi tinha 180k palavras e 65 fodendo capítulos. Era então a história mais popular da tag de sonadow do Spirit antes da política de regras do site deles mudarem com uma motivação que não entendi e não adianta perder tempo tentar entender, são as regras deles e eu como reles mortal sou obrigado a seguir, então hey, por que não abrir novos horizontes em vez ficar me lamentando pelos cantos? Pelo menos minha conta está ativa e posso trocar ideia tanto lá quanto aqui.<br/>Bem, já perdi tempo demais para quem só queria escrever uma breve nota, na verdade estou nervoso de colocar Bittersweet aqui meus deus parece que é a primeira vez que posto a história na vida, aquele medo do desconhecido, da recepção, de pessoas desgostarem daquilo que você escreveu, puta merda como eu me explico?<br/>*respira*<br/>Bora que vamo.<br/>Espero que os que estão vendo pela primeira vez gostem do que a história tem para oferecer e aos que já conheciam... Bem, sejam bem-vindos outra vez.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os raios solares entravam pelas frestas das cortinas claras que decoravam a janela do pequeno quarto, iluminando o ambiente. Pálpebras azuis tremeram, sinalizando que o dono delas estava a ponto de despertar. Dedos cor de pêssego agarraram os lençóis brancos com força enquanto um gemido dolorido saía de seus lábios.</p><p>O corpo se mexeu, um dos braços se espalhando ao lado, procurando, para se deparar com o vazio. Os olhos se abriram lentamente, para confirmar o que já sabia, estava sozinho, como sempre acordava. Shadow não estava mais ali.</p><p>Preferiu não se levantar ainda, não estava animado para sofrer a dor logo pela manhã, recostou a cabeça confortavelmente nos travesseiros enquanto sua mente repassava o que tinha acontecido ali, outra vez mais.</p><p>Ele e Shadow transaram, não era realmente um grande negócio, apenas se ajudavam. Shadow com suas frustrações e Sonic com sua carência amorosa. Claro, o ouriço tinha Amy, mas ela não entenderia e nem conseguiria oferecer o que ele queria. A ouriça sonhava em fazer de Sonic seu marido e formar uma família, nunca cogitou em perguntar o que ele pensava e queria, era uma tola egoísta.</p><p>Com Shadow, bem, ele se sentia livre, não tinham compromissos ou se prendiam, mesmo depois de cada noite de sexo, eram apenas eles mesmos. O ouriço negro ao contrário de Amy, respeitava o que Sonic queria, mesmo que significasse ficar sem sexo por este estar dolorido demais para repetir a experiência. Até mesmo foi gentil com ele ao saber que era virgem, controlando-se ao máximo para que não doesse mais do que necessário. Eram raros os momentos dele ser compreensível e até gentil, por isso ele aproveitava, pois sabia que dificilmente teria seu amor.</p><p>Era um amor platônico.</p><p>Sonic amava o ouriço negro mais do que pensava ser possível, cada carícia que recebia enquanto faziam sexo era especial e única a ele. Em pensar que quando ofereceu-se para ele esperava um soco ou uma grande discussão que levaria a uma luta, ao invés de um <em>"tem certeza do que está dizendo?"</em>Seguido de um aceno de cabeça envergonhado. Fechou os olhos esperando o golpe que nunca veio.</p><p>Seu corpo foi pressionado contra a grama, suas mãos presas acima de sua cabeça em um aperto forte, enquanto a outra mão já estava em movimento, dedilhando cada mísero centímetro de seu corpo.</p><p>Apesar de tantas noites compartilhadas, algumas suaves e outras selvagens, nunca se beijaram. Era apenas sexo, não passavam disso. Isso machucava Sonic, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se feliz, uma enorme tristeza corroía seu peito, sempre que acordava sozinho, ainda sujo da noite anterior. Era uma sensação de frieza, depois do calor do sexo e os braços quentes apertando-lhe contra o corpo negro de cheiro almiscarado.</p><p>Quando deu por si, estava chorando, as lágrimas escorriam tão facilmente que ele se perguntava o porquê. Sentia-se vazio e isso era uma novidade, ele havia dito a si mesmo que não se preocuparia com as migalhas de afeto que recebia ou com o carinho escasso que raras vezes tinha durante o sexo. Sua mente tinha se conformado, mas seu coração não.</p><p>Sentia-se cansado, muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo estava bagunçando sua mente, mesmo depois de ter acabado de acordar. <em>“Mais algum tempo na cama, não faria mal.”</em> Pensou antes de fechar novamente os olhos, voltando para o mundo dos sonhos, em que pelo menos nele, se sentia e era amado por Shadow. O sono veio rápido, quase como se não tivesse dormido há bastante tempo, o que era muito estranho vindo dele.</p><p>A respiração vinha lenta e calma, quase um suave ronronar, abraçou seu travesseiro com mais força. Não percebeu que tinha mais alguém no quarto, já estava dormindo novamente quando ele sentou em sua cama, dando um suspiro longo.</p><p>— Faker... O que eu farei com você...? — Levemente tocou a face do ouriço, desajeitado, mas com cuidado para que o mesmo não acordasse. — Vou deixar você descansando.</p><p>Se levantou e ficou olhando a figura que dormia serenamente, inclinou o corpo para que seus lábios pudessem tocar a testa azul brilhante e deixou um suave beijo e sussurrou desejando-lhe um sono tranquilo.</p><p>Foi a porta e parou, deu uma última olhada para logo a fechar atrás de si, iria dizer aos outros que Sonic não podia ir porque não estava bem. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Fechou a cara ao imaginar que a Rose iria correr desesperada para checar a saúde de Sonic. Daria um jeito de ludibriá-la, sempre conseguia o que queria.</p><p>Saiu da casa tão silenciosamente quanto entrou, sendo recebido pelo céu claro com o sol à pino.</p><p>Olhou para o céu, sentindo a breve brisa no rosto, sentia que algo estava para acontecer. Deu de ombros, talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação. Ou talvez, não, mas quem poderia saber?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Bom comportamento merece ser recompensado.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aviso de início de conteúdo impróprio, mas hey, você está aqui porque quer os refrescos, não é?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu vou confessar, estou ainda nervoso e ansioso com postar, então porque a interação foi mais do que eu esperava (e rápida até considerado uma surpresa na qual nunca imaginaria que poderia acontecer...) estou postando mais cedo, de toda forma temos um longo caminho a percorrer e vários capítulos até a atualização recente, então temos tempo, não é?<br/>Ando lendo e vendo uns conteúdo que tem me ajudado a me sentir um pouco mais inspirado do que eu imaginava, então tem me animado um pouco e depois de um longo hiatus (real, eu não tenho escrito nada faz um bom tempo em nenhuma história que eu tenho e isso sim deveria ser considerado algo inusitado, digamos que 2020 não foi benéfico para ninguém, mesmo que transpassar uma história de um lugar para outro, ainda estou escrevendo essas notas, não é? Então isso deve contar para alguma coisa senão como um breve exercício de escrita, mesmo que não tenha ficção nenhuma envolvida, o lado bom é que voltei a ler com uma frequência ok, então...<br/>Esse esse é o último capítulo que eu reescrevi do começo e estou seriamente pensando em reescrever alguns capítulos, mas isso vai acontecer de deixar a história mais longa porque eu não consigo me conter, então acho que vou tentar apenas arrumar alguns erros do próximo ao invés de postar direto aqui, não é garantia, mas já é um começo.<br/>Ah, bem, tem uma mudança significativa, antigamente eu era bem tímido com relação ao uso de palavrões, hoje eu não tenho mais esse bloqueio então yeah, vocês verão palavrões e eu estou feliz com esse upgrade diferenciado.<br/>Enfim, aproveitem o capítulo ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abriu os olhos esmeraldas preguiçosamente, abrindo a boca para soltar um som que mais se parecia com a mistura de um bocejo e um gemido, rolou na cama para dar uma olhada no relógio e arregalou os olhos ao fitar os números de seu relógio digital. Já se passava das 16h. Engoliu em seco, quando foi a última vez que dormiu tanto?</p><p>Nem em sua pior época ele se recordava de ter dormido por tanto assim, principalmente quando cada segundo era crucial e ele não podia dar-se ao luxo de deixar sua guarda tão frágil.</p><p>Levantou-se com esforço na cama, sentindo dores, tanto pelo tratamento áspero da noite anterior quanto por ter ficado tanto tempo deitado. Suas pernas estavam levemente dormentes, porém, para seu agrado, não era algo que poderia o impedir de caminhar da forma como sempre fez, mesmo que seja mancando.</p><p>Entrou no único banheiro que tinha em casa, sentia-se tonto e confuso, encarando sua face abatida no espelho. Via um rosto estranho para si, a feição triste e desolada com olhos verdes brilhantes do que só poderia ser de lágrimas. Aquele era de longe o Sonic que conhecia, o ouriço que sempre carregava o semblante orgulhoso e desafiador, sempre com um sorriso debochado em seus lábios e olhos sempre brilhantes em provocação. Aquele que sempre tinha um insulto para seus inimigos, mas que por mais que o destino lhe impusesse os mais diversos desafios, nunca perdia sua generosidade e pureza.</p><p>Tentou sorrir parar mudar aquele semblante, entretanto a imagem refletida estava mais para uma careta de dor. Desistiu daquilo e resolveu tomar um banho, talvez melhorasse seu humor.</p><p>Tirou as luvas e depois de descalçar seus sapatos, removeu as meias, deixou ambos na bancada do banheiro. Entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro, para segundos depois o desligar ofegante. A água estava gelada. Tentou respirar fundo enquanto erguia a mão para regular a temperatura, os efeitos de sua estranha fobia aquática ainda em seu sistema, precisava dar a si mesmo um tempo para que pudesse se recuperar. Sua respiração se estabilizou lentamente, seu coração não parecia tão mais em disparada e não mais tremia, então voltou ao que estava planejando fazer, tomar um banho. Embora ainda se perguntasse sobre quem em sã consciência tomaria banho gelado com o clima esfriando.</p><p>A água morna escorria suavemente por seus espinhos e pelos, lhe dando uma sensação de relaxamento ao sentir a temperatura. Passou seus dedos por seu peito e barriga, tirando o excesso de líquido branco de aparência pegajosa e dentre suas pernas e interior das coxas. Estremeceu ao passar a mão onde ainda estava bastante dolorido.</p><p>Estendeu a mão para alcançar o sabonete líquido – que parecia ser uma escolha pratica do que a versão em barra, desde que não sentiria dor ao simples ato de o passar pelo seu corpo – despejando uma quantidade generosa nas mãos e esfregando em seu corpo, fazendo espuma e limpando seus pelos. Suspirou com a sensação boa que sentia toda vez que se banhava, do abraço quente da água e do cheiro suave do aroma de limão do sabonete que usava.</p><p>Quando terminou, encarou satisfeito o ralo sugar a água suja e os resquícios remanescentes de espuma, sentia-se tranquilo, limpo e relaxado quando pisou fora do box ainda molhado, os pés nus sentindo a maciez do tapete felpudo enquanto puxava uma toalha enorme para se secar, tomando o devido cuidado para que seus espinhos não a rasgasse.</p><p>Olhou novamente seu reflexo, quase satisfeito com a imagem que via da expressão tranquila e suave, embora os olhos levemente vermelhos denunciasse o choro recente, estava bem melhor do que quando estava há poucos minutos.</p><p>Saiu do banheiro com a toalha na cabeça, recolhendo suas luvas, meias e sapatos e se dirigindo ao seu quarto para depois deixar suas vestes sujas na lavanderia que tinha em sua casa. Sorriu ao deslizar um novo par de meias e luvas brancas limpas, a sensação suave do tecido de algodão revestido seus dedos lhe fazia se sentir seguro e vestido. Não via necessidade de calçar seus sapatos, então os deixou ao lado de sua cama, recolheu o tecido com a coloração já levemente amarelada da cômoda e saiu do quarto. Sentiu um leve cheiro preencher o ar e logo se sentiu tenso.</p><p>Caminhou com passos lentos e calculados, as meias macias fazendo com que seus passos não fizessem som algum, seguiu seu olfato, ao mesmo tempo em que suas orelhas captavam o som de movimento na cozinha. Não fazia ideia de quem poderia estar lá, não se recordava de Tails ter lhe prometido visita e duvidava que fosse Amy, já que a ouriça sempre fazia de tudo para deixar sua companhia bastante clara, o abraçando e falando coisas que o ouriço azul não conseguia ao certo apreender, como sobre marcas e modelos de vestidos de noiva e diferentes estilos de convites de casamento.</p><p>Mesmo que Sonic deixasse claro em muitas ocasiões que Amy era para si como uma amiga e talvez como uma irmã mais nova, a jovem nunca pareceu entender e confundia constantemente fraternidade com amor romântico. Sonic nunca ficou feliz de ter tanta paciência com ela, senão já teria ocorrido de ser agido rude ou na pior das hipóteses, tê-la ofendido.</p><p>Mas, um pequeno detalhe certamente lhe dava a total certeza que de todas as possibilidades, não poderia ser Amy quem estava em sua cozinha, desde que ele tomou todos os cuidados possíveis para que a ouriça nunca chegasse a descobrir onde e quem que lugar ele fez sua morada.</p><p>Ele teve um longo processo mental e sentimental para ter certeza que não sentia nada mais do que um carinho pela ouriça. Desde que ele tinha, depois de toda a experiência que ele passou a ter com Shadow, que ele tinha atração por ele, não, atração era uma denominação bastante minúscula para o que ele sentia quando estava com Shadow.</p><p>Ele aprendeu que ele podia o amar.</p><p>Foi uma descoberta chocante para si mesmo, descobrir que ele que tanto se julgava independente e até mesmo assexual, era na verdade gay. Ele nunca teve problemas com gays, tampouco se sentia ofendido quando diversas vezes já acabou por ser cortejado por um de seus fãs do sexo masculino, no entanto, perceber que o tempo todo ele apenas precisava de um incentivo para descobrir sua verdadeira sexualidade, foi no mínimo amedrontador.</p><p>Mas não menos excitante.</p><p>Ele via em Shadow o que nenhum de seus amigos poderiam lhe oferecer, o desafio, a aventura, a competição e as noites quentes que somente o ouriço negro poderia lhe proporcionar, mesmo que muitas delas significassem dor para si. Não que ele tinha procurado exploração, mas para ele não havia dúvidas sobre o que sentia, estava realmente apaixonado e por ninguém menos que Shadow the Hedgehog.</p><p>Estava hesitante, não tinha ideia do que esperar ao entrar na cozinha, a confusão não ajudava seu cérebro a trabalhar em respostas claras para o que estava acontecendo e não conseguia imaginar um ladrão em sua casa, desde que ela ficava muito longe da trilha principal e bem escondida da floresta para ser tão facilmente encontrada. Paralisou ao ver quem estava lá, sua mente tinha ficado totalmente em branco ao perceber que não era Tails – talvez preocupado com seu sumiço e tentando lhe preparar algo para comer – ou até mesmo Knuckles, de todas as pessoas, ele nunca imaginou o ver ali, em sua cozinha.</p><p>Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o ouriço que passou a ocupar grande parte de sua mente e ocupava outros lugares também. Shadow the Hedgehog.</p><p>O ouriço estava de costas para si, ele podia ver suas costas e suas curvas naturais, seu tronco, braços e pernas com músculos evidentes e torneados, estava usando um avental branco ele tinha guardado em algum lugar que não se lembrava, era branco e liso, sem qualquer enfeite ou babado, cobria grande parte de seu peito e chegava até os joelhos, sendo amarrado de qualquer maneira nas costas. Essa era uma cena que nem nos seus sonhos mais estranhos ele esperou vivenciar.</p><p>Shadow estava cozinhando, algo que ele nunca pensou que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer, uma vez que até onde ele sabia, o ouriço negro não necessariamente precisava de comida para sobreviver, conhecimento que ele acabou adquirindo com o tempo em seus encontros não tão casuais assim.</p><p>Como era de se esperar, Shadow sempre teve seus reflexos rápidos ao sinal de aproximação, primeiro foi suas orelhas movendo-se ao som de um ofegar surpreso, para depois seu rosto, encontrando Sonic com um olhar tanto surpreso quanto desnorteado.</p><p>— Sente-se, já vou servir. — Anunciou calmamente, ignorando totalmente a expressão de choque, voltando sua concentração em mexer agilmente a frigideira, depositando no prato de tamanho generoso sobre a bancada o pedaço perfeitamente frito junto de outros que já havia fritado antes.</p><p>Colocou então o prato cheio na mesa, em frente a um Sonic confuso, enquanto retirava do forno do fogão com a ajuda de uma luva antitérmica as batatas que tinha colocado para assar, tirando o papel laminado que as revestiam e colocando também junto a uma bandeja que já estava na bancada contendo salada fresca com alface e tomate, havia algumas outras frutas picadas junto à salada, morangos e mirtilos eram as mais visíveis.</p><p>— Sirva-se. — Murmurou tranquilamente ao passar por ele, sua voz soando provocativa em suas orelhas azuis e indo para se sentar a uma distância de duas cadeiras de Sonic, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa de jantar e apoiando seu rosto nas próprias mãos, enquanto encarava os armários brancos em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos.</p><p>O ouriço ainda se sentia atordoado, a cena de ver Shadow cozinhando usando um de seus aventais parecia quase como uma fantasia de sua mente, porém a fome que sentia parecia real demais para ser apenas uma espécie de sonho.</p><p>Puxou a cadeira a sua frente com hesitação e sentou-se um pouco incomodado e sentindo-se deslocado, sua bunda doía com isso, mas ele podia se ignorar. Remexeu-se na cadeira procurando uma posição melhor, enquanto ouvia seu estomago roncar.</p><p>— Algum problema, Faker? — Shadow levantou o olhar ao notar, ao notar o silêncio e a quietude do outro, seus olhos vermelhos eram analíticos. — Precisa de uma almofada? — Levantou o olhar enquanto assistia a tentativa de procurar conforto de Sonic.</p><p>— Uh? Nah, obrigado pela gentileza, é só que... — Não conseguiu terminar sua sentença sarcástica, o olhar analítico e cauteloso deixava-o tímido e desconcertado. Desviou o olhar, procurando outro lugar para olhar que não fosse os olhos vermelhos.</p><p>— É só que...? — Insistiu, prendendo toda sua atenção naquele comportamento estranho para a figura sempre animada e elétrica.</p><p>— Nada... — Murmurou inquietamente, fazendo uma careta.</p><p>Um suspiro. Sonic levantou o olhar ao som. A expressão curiosa.</p><p>— Faker... Eu não envenenei a comida. Deixe-me terminar! — Erguei a mão aberta ao notar que Sonic abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa. O ouriço fechou a boca e concordou, ainda sem o olhar devidamente. — Eu só queria fazer algo em troca por ontem. — Mudou de cadeira, para ficar ao lado de Sonic que tinha abaixado a cabeça, com o rosto levemente quente pelo assunto delicado. — Você foi um bem comportado ontem e dormiu demais hoje. Pensei que talvez estivesse morrendo de fome. — Deu de ombros. — Bons meninos merecem alguma recompensa, não acha? — Sorriu lascivamente, enquanto passava seu polegar por uma bochecha corada, testando para saber se estava tão quente quanto parecia estar.</p><p>Os olhos verdes piscaram surpresos, seu coração disparado com as palavras proferidas, mesmo que tenha sido um gesto de recompensa e talvez até um pedido de desculpas, como o próprio Shadow disse, ele se sentiu bem até, protegido. Era um gesto indireto de carinho, como se Shadow estivesse cuidando de si, mesmo que sutilmente e da sua forma.</p><p>Aquilo foi o bastante para começasse a se servir, mesmo que ainda se sentisse inseguro e deslocado.</p><p>Com seu prato pronto, com pequenas quantidades de cada alimento. Deu uma mordida pequena no pedaço de frango e batata, mastigando devagar e engolindo, estava surpreso com o que sentiu. Estava delicioso de uma forma inexplicável, seus olhos brilharam.</p><p>— Woah! Shads... Isso está... — Cortou outro pedaço e levou a boca, faminto.</p><p>— Está ruim e só está comendo para não ser desagradável. — Sugeriu o ouriço ébano. Fitando Sonic com um olhar zombeteiro e um início de um sorriso torto começava a surgir em seus lábios.</p><p>— O que? Não! É a primeira vez que alguém faz isso por mim, eu sempre cozinhava para mim mesmo, na verdade tentava. Tails tentou uma vez, mas ele percebeu que o forte dele eram as máquinas e não um fogão e comida orgânica. — Riu sem jeito, espetando outro pedaço de batata e colocando à boca com uma expressão satisfeita.</p><p>— Só está dizendo isso porque não sabe cozinhar? — Ergueu o olhar, cruzando seus braços, embora não parecesse estar ofendido.</p><p>— Não é isso! Droga, Shadow. Está tudo tão delicioso que não consigo descrever! Eu nem gosto de frango em primeiro lugar! — Estremeceu ao dar outra dentada. — E Chaos, estou morrendo de fome!</p><p>— Eu não sabia que você está tão cansado assim. — Deu um meio sorriso. — Você sabe, eu poderia ter parado assim que você pedisse para parar, não deveria se submeter à algo que não vai aguentar.</p><p><em>"Mas eu precisava..."</em> Quase falou, mas ao invés, apenas deu de ombros, comendo cada vez mais rápido.</p><p>A cozinha tinha entrado em um silencio suave e tranquilo, enquanto o som de garfo e da mastigação desesperada de Sonic era ouvida, Shadow simplesmente tentava ignorar, no entanto ele já estava começando a ficar irritado com a falta de modos do ouriço azul.</p><p>— Não esperava que você soubesse cozinhar. — Comentou Sonic, enquanto estava se servindo outra vez, dessa vez com mais confiança e fome. — Para alguém que não come, você cozinha até que bem. — Admitiu enquanto olhava para ele com curiosidade, seu garfo espetando um pedaço recém colocado de frango.</p><p>— Há muito que não sabe sobre mim, ouriço. — Shadow disse simplesmente.</p><p>— Rouge te ensinou? — Sua curiosidade tinha sido demais para que não pudesse evitar fazer essa pergunta. — Eu sei que já moraram juntos. — Deu de ombros.</p><p>— Não, não foi Rouge. — Ele respondeu levemente seco, enquanto desviava o rosto para outra direção, evitando que Sonic visse sua expressão. — Maria era uma garota sonhadora, ela gostava de ver programas de culinária e sonhava em ser uma cozinheira perfeita, não que quisesse fazer da sua profissão a cozinha, mas ela queria poder agradar o doutor, sentia que talvez pudesse recompensar por todo o trabalho que ele investia para poder curar sua doença.</p><p>— Eu... Sinto...</p><p>— Não se preocupe, Faker. — Cortou antes que ele pudesse terminar de pronunciar seu pedido de desculpas.</p><p>— Eu não imaginava que você podia lembrar. — Comentou e depois se arrependeu quando vislumbrou por um breve momento, uma expressão de dor.</p><p>— Eu não tenho controle do que eu lembro, minha memória ainda está fragmentada em algumas situações. — Deu de ombros, enquanto suspirava com um ar de tristeza. Se levantou da cadeira e a recolocou no lugar onde estava anteriormente. — Bem, estarei na sala. Bom jantar. — Fez uma careta para a imagem do ouriço esfomeado, comendo com tanta ferocidade que parecia não ter comido nada por dias.</p><p>Sonic sabia que a memória de Maria talvez fosse a maior e talvez mais importante que Shadow tem, ele viu as fitas, as gravações feitas por Gerald e foi a primeira vez que ele viu a garota que parecia ter uma importância imensurável para o ouriço negro e que agora estava morta.</p><p>Ele não tinha certeza como, mas sabia o quanto isso doía em Shadow e não queria que ele vivenciasse essa dor novamente, ele sofreu tanto no passado injustamente. Quando ele poderia ter alguma felicidade?</p><p>Shadow passou pela cadeira onde Sonic estava e levemente o tocou no ombro. Saindo logo em seguida sem dizer uma palavra sequer.</p><p>Sonic ficou uns segundos atônico tentando compreender, Shadow o tinha tocado novamente, um roçar leve como por vezes ele fazia sem intenção, mas mesmo assim foi um toque. Suspirou contente enquanto continuava a refeição, com um leve rubor no rosto.</p><p>Shadow sentou-se no sofá da sala, as mãos cuidadosamente atrás da cabeça e mantinha uma expressão vazia no rosto enquanto olhava para o teto da sala de estar. Estava satisfeito, havia deixado Sonic feliz de uma forma diferente da que acontecia no sexo. Achava o ouriço intrigante de uma forma que o fazia pensar muitas noites nele enquanto as lembranças do que acontecerá três meses antes surgia em sua mente.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Foi há quase três meses que toda essa mudança aconteceu em sua vida e foi também quando Sonic lhe ofereceu o mar de sensações prazerosas que denominavam como sexo. Primeiramente ele pensou se tratar de uma brincadeira idiota, claro, como as muitas que ele fazia, mas surpreendentemente não era, o que foi uma grande reviravolta.</p><p>Quase sorriu ao se recordar da expressão de medo do ouriço quando ele se viu preso contra o solo com as mãos acima da cabeça e um dedo suavemente ameaçando sua parte mais baixa, do estremecimento do corpo abaixo de si. Foi uma surpresa saber que essa seria sua primeira vez, não foi necessário que ele dissesse qualquer palavra, as reações do ouriço dominado eram bastante esclarecedoras. Porém, ele estava realmente intrigado com o fato de que, ele estivesse disposto a ter sexo logo consigo, quando ele poderia ter escolhido alguma garota, opções nunca foi algo que faltava, ele já tinha visto muitas vezes antes as reações das fãs com a simples presença dele, então por quê?</p><p>No entanto, por mais que estivesse confuso com a situação, tinha que admitir, estava se divertindo com a visão do medo e receio estampados nos seus olhos verdes, enquanto seu dedo ainda ameaçava o invadir, mas sem realmente o fazer, estava apenas o provocando para ver até onde sua proposta era verdadeira. Por mais que ele estivesse com frustração sexual e estresse do trabalho acumulado, ele não era nenhum selvagem para que simplesmente o penetrasse ali mesmo, naquele momento, muito menos em um lugar onde não tinha qualquer lubrificante que fosse eficiente.</p><p>Ele já teve curiosidade antes pela reprodução dos seres vivos, se lembrava vagamente de uma vez que uma Maria perguntou para um Gerald incomodado como ela veio a nascer, desde que ela acompanhou o ‘nascimento’ de Shadow e uma hora a questão viria a tona. Foi uma experiência estranha e a expressão traumatizada da garota dizia que a resposta foi de longe algo que ela esperava ouvir, mas Gerald como um cientista era direto com questões biológicas, até demais para a pobre mente dela apreender.</p><p>Ele também já teve curiosidade sobre muito da vida mobian e overlander e até mesmo fez suas próprias pesquisas, porém, tudo o que ele conhecia e tinha acesso era aos métodos de copulação heterossexual e nem ao pensava que sexo homossexual era humanamente possível, desde que corpos masculinos não tinham a mesma anatomia genitália que os corpos femininos.</p><p>Mas, quando se tem uma oportunidade de ouro, sendo oferecida a ele como um presente dos deuses, quem seria louco de recusar?</p><p>Quando se poderia ter a satisfação de o ouriço que tanto o deu nos nervos se humilhando dessa forma, quem se importaria se sexo homossexual era ou não humanamente possível? Shadow não podia recusar a oferta, pois ele não saberia até quando perduraria. Então por que ele podia simplesmente aproveitar a visão que tinha embaixo de si?</p><p>O ouriço se contorcia sob si, seus olhos verdes haviam se fechado, envergonhado demais para sequer conseguir encarar o rosto de Shadow, sabendo que podia muito bem ver que ele estava adorando mais a visão do que ele mesmo, porém, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo humilhado a luta e a resistência que ele esperava que Sonic tivesse não estava presente, parecia que ele não queria realmente resistir.</p><p>O ouriço azul o confundia cada dia mais e conseguia arrancar de si até mesmo uma expressão incrédula.</p><p>— Isso é mesmo sério? — Perguntou com leve incredulidade enquanto olhava para ele, a mão que estava em seu ânus deu uma trégua, no entanto, seus pulsos ainda estavam presos. — Tem certeza do que está dizendo? — Perguntou com a voz extremamente séria, seus olhos vermelhos estavam cautelosos enquanto ele esperava a resposta.</p><p>Sonic abriu os olhos verdes lentamente, olhando diretamente para os carmesins de Shadow, suas esmeraldas brilhantes tinham determinação e confiança, apesar de que Shadow podia notar um leve resquício de medo e insegurança, assentiu lentamente e timidamente com a cabeça, não tendo plena certeza de como sua voz soaria naquele momento, sabia que um mero gaguejar poderia simplesmente desmentir tudo que tentava demonstrar.</p><p>Shadow simplesmente deu de ombros, se ele estava mesmo certo do que dizia, quem era ele para o repreender? Mesmo que ele acabasse literalmente fodido, Shadow não podia se importar menos.</p><p>— Que seja, Faker. Depois não reclame. — Disse simplesmente, enquanto que, usando seu dedo indicador, deslizava por seus pelos pêssegos.</p><p>Parecia que estava em um jogo de provocação enquanto o dedo subia e descia, em um ritmo lento, mas não fraco, Sonic dava leves suspiros, mas não era o tipo de som que Shadow estava esperando ouvir, ele desejava muito mais. Sua curiosidade era de saber até quantos tons o ouriço era capaz de alcançar enquanto ele o fazia gritar.</p><p>Um sorriso sádico aparecia em sua face, enquanto Sonic ainda estava cativo, sua única mão sendo o suficiente para conter os dois pulsos pêssegos, não precisando de muito mais que exercer um pouco de sua força. Seus olhos verdes tinham se fechado novamente, escondendo suas esmeraldas outra vez.</p><p>A cabeça do ouriço negro abaixou para o seu tronco, enquanto sua língua ávida deslizava por seu tronco desnudo, saboreando-o e deixando uma trilha de saliva por onde passava, se Sonic já estava se contorcendo antes, agora ele parecia que estava tendo uma convulsão, sua respiração tão ofegante que poderia soar preocupante, porém era do ouriço azul que estávamos falando, ele estaria bem.</p><p>A língua de Shadow encontrou um mamilo que estava bem oculto entre os pelos de seu peito direito, ao passar da língua, ele notou uma reação quase imediata, o corpo arqueou levemente, como se tivesse encontrado um ponto sensível e Sonic tinha mordido a boca com força para impedir qualquer som constrangedor de sair.</p><p>Shadow encontrou uma mina de ouro, no sentido mais metafórico da expressão.</p><p>Com uma expressão de diversão no rosto, sua língua passou novamente pelo mamilo, um roçar mais forte que o anterior, a reação mais animada deu-lhe a dica que precisava, seus dentes se fecharam, mordiscando com força mediana, mas o suficiente para provocar alguma dor, chupou-o com força, foi então que o que desejava aconteceu.</p><p>O primeiro gemido soou em seus ouvidos, ele não podia estar menos decepcionado.</p><p>— Filho da puta... — Sonic xingou entre seu gemido, sua expressão desmentia irritação e parecia estar desfrutando disso mais do que deixava transparecer.</p><p>— Não parece estar odiando. — Foi a resposta presunçosa vinda de Shadow, assim que sua boca deixou um mamilo e se dirigiu ao outro. Deixando um mamilo ereto, avermelhado e molhado, que logo foi tocado pela mão livre de Shadow que o apertava e retorcia enquanto mordiscava e chupada o esquerdo, fazendo os gemidos serem mais frequentes e animados.</p><p>Sonic sentia algo estranho em seu corpo, sentia calor, excitação, Shadow não o tocava com nenhuma gentileza, parecia que ainda estava o testando, esperando que ele desistisse de uma proposta, mas parecia ter o efeito oposto sobre si, ele desejava mais, seu corpo implorava por mais, se contorceu mais enquanto sentia que algo mais que a sua libido estava subindo no momento.</p><p>Ele não queria que a campina em que estavam fosse o cenário de sua primeira transa.</p><p>Porém sua mente estava se esvanecendo sobre a névoa cada vez mais presente de prazer, os experimentos de Shadow eram ferozes e isso parecia o deixar à beira da insanidade.</p><p>Juntou toda sua concentração para que pudesse falar, porém ele realmente estava desacreditado que sua garganta conseguisse expelir qualquer locução coerente.</p><p>— Nã... não... aqui... — Fracamente, prendeu a respiração por um momento, para segurar um gemido. — Mi... nha... Casa... — Gemeu. — Sha... dow... — chamou, embora ele mesmo não sabia se pudesse ter realmente conseguido proferir algo decente.</p><p>Shadow soltou seu mamilo com irritação, embora estivesse se divertindo, ele não pensava que Sonic realmente estava disposto a ir até o fim.</p><p>Ele era louco?</p><p>Fechou os olhos para se concentrar por um momento, perdendo a visão dos olhos lagrimejantes e do rosto vermelho por alguns minutos, se levantou na posição que estava no chão, então puxava o ouriço para que ao mesmo tempo em que ficasse de pé, pudesse o segurar perto de si para que pudesse o teleportar para onde ele tinha pedido.</p><p>Era fácil para Shadow localizar pessoas, porém residências era um caso mais complicado, porém ele sabia que a casa do ouriço tinha um sistema de abastecimento de energia feito através por energia chaos, usando como núcleo uma esmeralda falsificada que tinha a metade da potência de uma esmeralda chaos verdadeira, então ele só precisava se concentrar e saber o que procurar.</p><p>Assim que a azul dourada se esvaneceu, eles não estavam mais na campina, embora ainda estivessem rodeados de árvores, porém com um teto sobre suas cabeças. Sonic nem teve tempo para sentir o conforto de estar seguro em sua própria casa, ele estava novamente sendo pressionado, dessa vez contra a parede oposta da porta de entrada, seus braços estavam novamente sendo restringidos e a boca ávida voltou a lhe explorar, com mais ferocidade e sem trégua.</p><p>Seu pescoço agora era o alvo a língua quente e molhada, enquanto deixava marcas de mordidas e chupões tão fortes que conseguiam se sobressair a coloração cobalto, fazendo com que um roxo suave pudesse ser facilmente visto.</p><p>Sonic tinha desistido de manter seus olhos abertos, todas essas sensações eram tão completamente novas para ele, como se uma aventura que ele nunca pensou que um dia iria ter. Ele nunca tinha se permitido a ter qualquer contato antes, sabendo muito bem que a maioria dos contatos que tinha significavam dor, uma garra robótica, um laser, um punho fechado, todos esses contatos fizeram com que ele tivesse medo de ser tocado.</p><p>Até mesmo as demonstrações de carinho de Amy eram dolorosas, apertando-o dolorosamente a ponto de quase o deixar sem ar, fazendo as novas feridas doerem.</p><p>No entanto ele nunca se imaginou que sentiria essas mesmas sensações em sua vida, principalmente por quem antes tinha causado mais dor. Nesse momento todo o seu medo de ser tocado estava aos poucos desaparecendo, ele então percebeu que, de uma maneira tão estranha, ele confiava em Shadow, mesmo que ele estivesse lhe deixando com marcas e sua excitação fosse dolorosa, ele ainda confiava nele.</p><p>Sua perna esquerda se enlaçou em sua cintura negra, se entregando a ele, ele sentia a ponta de seu próprio pênis roçar na barriga dele e isso fez com que um gemido involuntário saísse de seus lábios, inconsciente ele começou a esfregar timidamente seu quadril contra o tronco de Shadow, ação que certamente não passou despercebida.</p><p>Sonic nunca tinha se sentido tão dependente antes, nem em seus tempos mais obscuros quando ainda era um filhote e estava sozinho em um mundo hostil, nunca se sentiu tão necessitado de algo quanto estava naquele momento, era como se tudo que ele acreditava tivesse mudado de um instante para o outro e sem que ele percebesse, um sentimento que ele tanto tentou esquecer e jogar para o fundo de sua alma, estava tomando o controle.</p><p>O vazio.</p><p>Ele sempre tentou esconder esse sentimento, essa sensação que lhe fazia mal, sempre escondia uma fachada solida de heroísmo, sempre fazia o seu melhor para transparecer que sempre estava bem e no controle da situação, porém, nesse momento, ele era apenas Sonic.</p><p>Não era o herói de Mobius, não era o ouriço destemido e aventureiro que muitas vezes não parecia saber usar o cérebro.</p><p>Ele se sentia tão perdido, era como se, se deixasse alguém se aproximar, sua fachada iria rachar. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.</p><p>Porém, ao invés de se sentir desesperado e amedrontado, ele se sentia bem com isso, era como se, pela primeira vez ele não precisasse estar no controle da situação, era como se ele pudesse simplesmente desfrutar, não havia pressões psicológicas, era apenas prazeroso. E ele estava gostando dessa sensação.</p><p>Estremecia a cada novo toque, gemia vez ou outra quando Shadow provocava-o por maldade, sentia-se tão quente que não se surpreenderia se entrasse em combustão espontânea.</p><p>Tudo parecia tão bizarramente certo.</p><p>Colocou sua perna direita ao redor da cintura, cruzando-a com a que já estava ali, apertando a cintura com tanta força, como se estivesse com medo de que as sensações que ele estava sentindo fossem tão brutamente tiradas de si e não queria isso, pelo menos não tão cedo.</p><p>Shadow usou a mão que antes estava em seu mamilo inchado e dolorido para que colocasse em sua bunda esquerda, apertando-a com força demais, tirando outro gemido de Sonic. Segurou com mais cuidado, enquanto soltava os pulsos do braço que já estava quase ficando dormente, que colocou suas mãos nos ombros negros como apoio enquanto as duas mãos estavam em suas nádegas, apertando-as e mantendo seu corpo no lugar.</p><p>Começou a andar com a figura azul agarrada a si, subindo lentamente os degraus da escada que os levariam para o segundo andar, e claro, o quarto de Sonic.</p><p>— <em>Última porta</em>. — Foi sua instrução soprada em um sussurro leve, suave e parecia contente, não tinha arrogância e carregava um toque sutil de presunção.</p><p>A cada passo que Shadow dava, o coração do borrão azul batia mais forte, como o medo, a tensão e a ansiedade crescia. Shadow não falou nada, nenhum comentário irônico, nem mesmo um suspiro, para a infelicidade do ouriço, que queria ouvir a voz dele, o timbre frio e marcante, que causava arrepios em sua espinha cada vez que ele falava algo, por mais trivial que fosse.</p><p>Ouviu o ranger das dobradiças quanto a porta finalmente foi aberta, parecia que havia se passado horas e não minutos desde que Shadow subiu as escadas, Sonic queria agir impaciente ou comentar para que acabasse logo com isso, mas tinha algo que lhe impedia, seu próprio medo e insegurança. Ele não tinha certeza do que o outro poderia ser capaz de fazer e a sensação aumentava cada vez que ouriço ébano poderia ter feito algum comentário, mas por razões desconhecidas não o fez.</p><p>Em um movimento que ele não esperava foi jogando violentamente contra sua própria cama em uma velocidade surpreendente, afundando no colchão e caindo sobre seu braço esquerdo, não ouve espaço de tempo para gritar de surpresa, quando seu braço doeu por ter sido usado para amortecer a queda, mesmo caindo em um lugar macio. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto segurava o braço dolorido e olhava com raiva para o responsável, repensando se ele estava mesmo em seu perfeito juízo quando decidiu se oferecer ao ouriço mais escuro.</p><p>— Vou repetir a pergunta que eu tinha feito antes, pela última vez. — Rodeou a figura azul, analisando todas as suas ações e reações faciais. — Está mesmo certo de que quer isso? Tem certeza? — O tom não trazia preocupação ou qualquer tipo de sentimento, apenas o frio vazio de seu tom marcante. Tom que sem intenção deixava Sonic cada vez mais excitado.</p><p>Sonic que tinha abaixado a cabeça desconfortável pelo exame minucioso dos olhos escarlates, ergueu a cabeça, um sorriso arrogante se espalhava pelo seu rosto vermelho, enquanto sua postura e seus olhos demonstravam desafio.</p><p>— Pensei que soubesse que Sonic the Hedgehog nunca foge de um desafio. — O tom presunçoso enquanto encarava o ouriço a sua frente, sem nenhum sinal de hesitação. Ele não tinha mais as torturas em seu corpo para que lhe distraísse a linha de pensamento, não tinha mais desculpas para que sua voz soasse gaguejante e fraca, ele podia falar com clareza novamente, no entanto, os fantasmas dos toques de Shadow ainda permaneciam em seu corpo.</p><p>— Isso é uma brincadeira para você? — Perguntou em descrença. Shadow parecia simplesmente irritado com a falta de dignidade de Sonic. Quem em sã consciência oferece sexo para o seu rival?</p><p>— Não é como se eu não estivesse ciente das consequências. Vá em frente, Shads, já não tem como voltar atrás mesmo. — Seu sorriso cresceu mais amplo, tentando ocultar a mentira, enquanto seu estômago se retorcia de forma doentia.</p><p>— Nem que ferre sua bunda? Dentre nós dois, você é o que está se fazendo de passivo. — Provocou, um meio sorriso ameaçava aparecer no rosto bronzeado, enquanto cruzava os braços no peito.</p><p>Era uma observação clara, porém agora que veio à tona, era verdadeira. Sonic não tentou tomar o controle, pelo contrário, permitiu que Shadow o controlasse e o guiasse até aquele ponto, ele não sentia vontade de disputar o controle, pelo contrário, no fundo ele sentia que queria ser controlado, ele confiava o controle ao ouriço negro.</p><p>Ele desejava ser controlado por Shadow.</p><p>— Cala a porra da boca! — Rosnou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar pela vergonha e também pela veracidade daquelas palavras. Depois um pensamento se fez presente, enquanto o sorriso retornava ao seu rosto. — Agora é você que está com medo, awn, Shads, podia ter falado que a ferramenta era pequena, podia ter poupado tempo, sabe? — Ronronou de forma provocativa, enquanto mexia o corpo de uma forma que julgava sensual.</p><p>Teve a reação tão óbvia que sentiu vontade de rir.</p><p>O ouriço negro avançou, subindo na cama e prendendo os braços acima dos espinhos azuis, ignorando o grunhido que veio de Sonic, ao ter seu braço dolorido movido de uma forma brusca e dura.</p><p>— Não pense que vou ser suave com você. — Ameaçou entredentes, enquanto seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do rosto de Sonic. — Você que pediu.</p><p>— Conto com isso. — Foi sua resposta, antes de fechar os olhos suspirando em expectativa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E então?<br/>Tecnicamente esse é um capítulo melhorado(?) do antigo, então talvez esteja melhor do que o anterior não sei dizer com clareza, mas uma coisa eu sei, é maior em extensão. <br/>Bem, já me estendi demais, então vós deixo por aqui.<br/>Até um próximo~</p><p>by:ShadowShirami</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bem, eu consegui postar, o layout é ainda novo e estranho (afinal você posta as notas finais e iniciais praticamente uma apos a outra sem um campo de texto entre elas, para quem não sabe é um pouco confuso e o site precisa tá em inglês pra não ter bug com o tradutor zoando tudo e isso já aconteceu antes tsk, embora já tenha me habituado ao inglês e consiga usar o site tranquilamente, um tempo atrás isso teria sido uma dor de cabeça...)<br/>Nos vemos no próximo, vou postar de pouco em pouco ao invés de lotar logo de cara, vamos com calma e sem assustar todo mundo com um gigante (apesar de eu ler histórias grandes sem esforço, não é todo mundo que é assim, não é?)<br/>Até~</p><p>by: ShadowShirami</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>